


Sunset

by wolfpawz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, I Ship It, M/M, My first fic of this fandom, One Shot, Scorpius Has a Crush on Albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawz/pseuds/wolfpawz
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has a crush on Albus Severus Potter.  Today is the day he is going to ask him out.  He hopes for the best but is nervous.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic of this fandom. I hope you enjoy it!

Today is the day.  The day I will ask out Albus Potter.  Just be cool… you’re his best friend. I just hope this won’t affect our relationship.

 

* * *

 

The day seems to fly by fast.  Why? Nothing interesting is going to happen...except for me asking my best friend out.  Which is really freaking me out. What if he says no? Then what? Oh please don’t freeze up, please don’t freeze up.  I am now in the Slytherin household. Albus is sitting by the fire, doing his homework. He looks up and sees me. A big grin come onto his face.

“Hi Scorpius! How are you?” he asks me.

I sit down in the chair opposite of him and sigh.  “I’m good. Though I have several assignments to do.”

Albus nods his head. “Yeah same.  Must be because it is getting close to summer.”

I open one of my notebooks and start working on my homework. “It’s only April, Albus.” I say.

“Still! The teachers must be getting antsy or something.” he mutters.

For a couple of minutes we are focused intently on our homework.  Somehow I manage to finish two of my assignment. Eventually I begin to shift uncomfortably.

_Now or never, Scorpius. Get it over with._

Albus must have noticed, because as he packs up his homework for the day he frowns at me.  

“Is something wrong Scorpius? You don’t look to well. Are you feeling okay?” he asks, getting up and feels my forehead.

I shake my head.  For another moment I remain silent, then I take a deep breath and look at Albus.

“Can I...talk to you in private? I don’t want anyone else to hear.” I say, looking around the room and the other Slytherins.

Albus seems to relax. “Of course.” he says.

He helps me to pack up my things, and then we go to an unoccupied corner.  No one else is around us.

“Okay, what’s up?” asks Albus.  A concerned looks crosses over his face.

“I..uh…” I stammer.  Albus looks intently at me.  I shift on my feet. “Um, well, uh.  I was wondering if...if you’d go on a date with me.” I say, cringing.

_Nice going. Now he is probably going to say no! I am such a fool._

Albus puts on of his hands onto my shoulder. “I’d like that.” he murmurs.

I look up in shock.

_Yes! He said yes!_

“When will we be going out?” he asks.

“Um, well I was thinking tonight.  Outside, so we can see the sunset.” I say.

Albus frowns. “But, Scorpius. It is against the rules to be out after dark. You know that.” he reminds me.

“Yeah, but we’ll be out for _sunset_. Not after dark.” I say, with a little pleading mixed into my voice.

Albus sucks in a breath.  I can tell he is having a hard time deciding what to do.  Then I notice that his facial expression has changed. He looks at me and nods.

“Alright, Scorp. We’ll go out to watch the sunset.” he says.  I detect a hint of fear in his voice.

“Albus, I’ll bring the invisibility cloak. Just in case.” I reassure him.

Albus sighs in relief.  Then we make our way back to the commons.

 

* * *

 

I have packed up everything we need.  Albus and I have our pajamas on, and I am bringing my homework and invisibility cloak in case a teacher comes.  Albus is bringing snacks. Then we meet back up in the commons.

“Ready?” I ask him.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” he mutters.

We creep our way through Hogwarts, hiding everytime a teacher walks by.  McGonagall spotted us, but didn’t bother telling us to go back. After all, she saved our butts last year. We finally make it outside after what seems like forever.  We decide to sit on the cliff with rocks on it. From here we can see Hagrid’s hut, and beyond that the Forbidden Forest. It is starting to get chilly out, so we snuggle up together and I rap the invisibility cloak onto our shoulders. As the sun sets, the sky becomes a brilliant shade of blue, pink, and yellow.

“This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Albus says, infatuated with the colour of the sunset.

I smile. “Yes. It is remarkable. But don’t stare into the sun, it will hurt your eyes.”

“I know that.” he says.

I rap my arm around his shoulder.  Albus puts his head on mine. We sit like this until the sun disappears from view.

Albus looks and me. “Thank you Scorpius. I liked this.” he says.

I couldn’t read his expresion.  The sky was already starting to get darker and the stars were only just starting to shine.  The only thing that I could make out was his silhouette. And the silhouette seems to be getting closer.  Sooner than I expected, I felt his breath against my check. My arms wrapped around him in a hug. Then I felt his lips against mine.  His arms wrapped around me. We were kissing under the starlight. Time seemed to slow down. I couldn’t tell how much time had passed.  I didn’t want it to stop. But of course it did.

“...whoa.” I said.  Apparently that was the only word I could muster.

“I liked that.  We should totally go out again sometime soon.  But Scorpius, we should be going back inside soon.  You said we’d only be out here to see the sunset.” he said, sounding just a little breathless.

I sigh. “Alright.”

He kisses me again.  This time for a shorter time, which disappointed me. Then we pack up our things and headed back inside.  

I will never forget this day.  And I am sure that Albus won’t, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to comment and kudos.


End file.
